


when you want to kiss your best friend's older brother

by infelphira



Series: Rarepairs and Their Kids [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infelphira/pseuds/infelphira
Summary: drabbles mostly for my insatiable need to see best friends takumi and leo help each other woo the other's older brother. (and how those relationships go).





	1. sunshine smile (leo/ryoma)

**Author's Note:**

> hit 'entire work' for the best reading experience!
> 
> this will be updated as i go because sometimes in discord i say good things and want to immortalize them.  
> timelines jump around a bit (flirting, pre relationship, post relationship) just whatever i feel like crying about today.

After everything Leo heard from Takumi about Ryoma, Leo thought he'd be able to handle Ryoma with no problems, but Leo constantly feels a little bowled over by Ryoma instead. He's too sunny, smiles too brightly, is so bold and beautiful; all of Leo's clever words get lost along the way and he gets swept up in the flow (and he loves the way it feels to hold hands with him).


	2. honestly he's like a big housecat (takumi/xander)

Xander's a snuggler, though he builds this up with others to be unexpected, that he's all business. His favorite thing is to be affectionate in unexpected ways. Takumi is always happy when Xander sits next to him while he's reading (he doesn't look up from the book, but he smiles in a very small way that Xander knows to look for), and a little surprised when he lays his head in Takumi's lap. Neither of them mind the quiet, relaxing moment, and Xander loves the feeling of Takumi's fingers running through his hair.


	3. daycare worker (takumi/xander)

Takumi has worked at the daycare for many years and he think he's met every parent by now. Siegbert's father, however, has always been a mystery. He knows Leo well, and often babysits Forrest when Leo works late (Kiragi tends to overwhelm Forrest over with his energy, but they get along well enough), and he knows that Leo is the brother of Siegbert's father and often takes Siegbert home along with Forrest. So, what Takumi never expected, was the extremely beautiful man with incredible hair and a perfectly tailored suit, who introduced himself as Siegbert's father to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a daycare au that i will probably never write anything significant for, but i love anyway. also it's short because lol 100 word limits. maybe i'll do a ficlet someday.


	4. flirting customs (leo/ryoma)

Leo had been so caught up gossiping with Takumi about their older brothers, he'd neglected to ask if courtship customs were different in Hoshido than Nohr. So, of course, Leo practically felt his bones jump out of his skin when Ryoma approached him, looking just a bit serious, and declared to him that he intended to flirt with Leo in the future before walking away (perhaps just a bit nervously). Takumi's only response was a helpless fit of laughter when Leo asked him "Just what was that?"


	5. flirting customs part 2 (takumi/xander)

Takumi doesn't hate Nohrian courtship, necessarily. He'd be a liar to say he hates the gifts, the hand kisses, and the compliments he gets from Xander. He just wishes they could get to the point without being so shy about everything. Twirling a recently received rose in his fingers, he idly asks Leo about what he should do next. Leo looks thoughtful, "A gift would be proper." Takumi was not a talented gift-giver. Dolls for Sakura, pegasus supplies for Hinoka, swords for Ryoma...

This time, it's Takumi turn to look thoughtful "I guess I cant go wrong with swords."


	6. of birds and cats (leo/ryoma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laguz au (fe9/10). the royals are all laguz hybrids because i'm indecisive but i only used their primary laguz types to avoid confusion

Leo knew lions, at least. Ryoma was not quite as foreign to him as hawks and herons like Takumi and Sakura (though the bird tribes shouldn't be too dissimilar, he mused). Xander, was a lion too, after all, and it seemed they were similar in more ways than they'd like to admit. Ryoma had weak points that led to embarrassingly loud purring. Ravens were clever, after all, and he made quick use of his knowledge to gain the upper hand on Ryoma, who was only happy to concede. It was Leo's win, this round.


	7. of birds and cats part 2 (takumi/xander)

Takumi thought he knew lions. Leo made it sound so easy, but he looked absolutely clumsy by comparison. Hawks were good at flying fast and seeing far, and Xander seemed nothing like Ryoma who was more than happy to show his emotions openly. Getting through to Xander felt like getting through to a brick wall and he was ready to give up. 

Hawk eyes, however, did not miss the shape of an extremely comfortable Xander laying entirely vulnerable (and looking quite pleased) in a warm sunbeam. Takumi smiled, perhaps lion were all the same.


	8. trip to the beach (leo/ryoma)

During a trip to the beach, Takumi off-handedly comments, "I don't know what you see in my brother," when Ryoma arrives, having caught fish with his bare hands instead of relaxing and enjoying himself.

Leo, however, knows what he sees. Though it comes off as silly to Ryoma's siblings, Leo can related to the feeling of not being allowed to relax, to always having to be working and trying harder. He admires that Ryoma is able to channel that anxiety into a drive that he uses to better himself. Leo wishes, too, that he could be like that.


	9. best friends (gen, leo and takumi)

"You two would be a great match together!"

Takumi and Leo hate hearing this. They understand, of course, that someone as witty, talented, and funny as themself would be irresistible; they just can't see it working out between each other, and they value their tight-knit friendship. 

They prefer to trade tips for helping each other woo the other's older brother, instead. "Xander likes your laugh," Leo tells Takumi, "he thinks it's 'like birdsong.'" Takumi giggles, a bit, "That's so cheesy. I think Ryoma's composing poetry for you, though." This delights Leo, perhaps a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not meant to be a jab at leokumi shippers! seriously i don't need ship drama in my life, i just love these two as catty besties.


	10. the little things (takumi/xander)

Takumi has a hard time speaking about his feelings, but he also has a hard time expressing them in any other way. Leo could swear endlessly to Xander that Takumi is one of the most emotionally vocal people he knows, but Xander only feels a bit disappointed to have never seen it himself.

So, when Xander overhears Takumi half-crying to his retainers, "Prince Xander is just so cool, talking to him is so-- frightening! I don't want to make a fool of myself!" He finds himself feeling a little blessed amid the condolences those loyal friends offer their liege.


	11. eye contact (leo/ryoma)

Ryoma laughed so easily around Leo these days, and it really soothed his heart. He was relieved that gone were the days of being tense around each other, averting their gazes, shy words and shyer touches. Ryoma's gaze was intense, but so full of love that the only time Leo looked away now was when he felt he'd drown in that love. Not the worst situation to be in.

They were good council for each other. While Leo prized his sharp mind, Ryoma was equally as sharp and he always felt complimented, not hindered by it.


	12. balancing act (takumi/xander)

In Xander's mind, he owes Nohr the best and struggles to find a balance with his feelings and feelings for others. He sees too much, he empathizes too well. Time and energy feel leeched from him at every turn.

Takumi is independent, but Xander knows this is also a cover-up for a secret neediness. He can't fault him-- anyone would want their lover to be able to give more, show more, if they could.

The way Takumi smiles when Xander balances to be that man to give him what he needs-- well, it makes the moment all the more sweet.


	13. duality (gen, xander and ryoma)

Though Takumi and Leo are close, Ryoma and Xander aren't. Not really. There's too much there, too many bad memories. It's not that they don't get along, and they certainly don't hate each other (given that each is dating the other's brother, they can't afford to hate each other without being driven to exhaustion). 

There are just too many walls (mental, emotional, metaphysical) built between them for them to have a relationship anything like what their younger brothers have forged.

No one says they look good together anymore (they used to). Business relationships are fine, for their needs.


	14. holidays (takumi/xander)

Takumi is speechless, honestly. Xander's outfit is a disaster. Pink isn't the worst-looking color on him, but something about the bunny ears (and the small bunny tail), the daisy corsage, the... giant carrot? When put together, Xander's outfit is horrifying, and Takumi is lost for every word he's ever had in his life. 

His abject horror must be showing on his face, because under scrutiny Xander begins to look a bit sheepish, maybe even a bit crestfallen. Elise must have dressed him, no doubts.

"It's for Easter."

"What the fuck is Easter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to adrian (https://twitter.com/oleandertoxin) and also to xander's extremely bad easter outfit in fire emblem: heroes.


End file.
